


The Research Proposal

by firenewt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fake Science, Gen, Human Experimentation, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOLDIERs are sterile as a result of the mako treatments they receive. Kunsel greatly regrets this and desperately wants children. In an attempt to give him this option, but without drawing attention directly to him, which could result in him being used as an experimental guinea pig, Cissnei comes up with a research proposal designed to entice Shin-Ra into developing a procedure that would allow this to happen. This is what she submitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Research Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is about 90% real science and 10 % wibbly-wobbly science. It is not intended to represent any actual research going on at this time in our universe, and thus the references are not attached directly to any of the statements in the report. 
> 
> Because it is an internal and highly confidential report within Shin-Ra, its concepts and wording represent the company's highly unethical and immoral point of view, and its treatment of living things, especially the SOLDIERs, as commodities to be produced, used and controlled as economically as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to Square Enix for letting me play in their world.

**TOP SECRET**

 

A Proposal for a Technique of Non-Clonal Reproduction in Fully Transitioned SOLDIERs Using Somatic Stem Cell Regression and Reprogramming and Modified Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer.

 

Submitted by Cissnei, Department of Administrative Research

cc: Tseng, Department Head, Administrative Research  
Hojo, Department Head, Science Research and Development  
Heidegger, Department Head, Public Safety  
Rufus Shinra, Vice President Shin-Ra Electric Power Company  
(pending: Lazard Deusericus, Director, SOLDIER)

 

**Introduction**

Sterility in fully transitioned SOLDIERs as a result of mako exposure is a well-documented side effect. In general, this has been a great advantage in controlling access to this resource, but until now the only way to produce more such men has been to treat mature recruits who have come from a variety of backgrounds. These specimens may end up being unsuitable for transition for a variety of reasons. 

A breeding program using only top genetic material would provide a way to fill the ranks with a steady supply of candidates having maximum physical, mental and emotional aptitudes, and minimum chances of mako reactions or rejections. Instead of relying on chance to bring worthy aspirants to our door, we could directly improve the overall quality of individual SOLDIERs over time, as well as tailor training and ensure loyalty to the company from infancy.

In addition, this would provide a genetic diversity that would reduce public concern over visible evidence of cloning and the ramifications thereof.

 

**Background**

Control of the SOLDIER population has been of prime importance from the early stages of development. The side effects of mako exposure that produce sterility have been evident from the first years of the SOLDIER program. 

This has proven advantageous for various reasons. The only SOLDIERs that exist, and the technology to produce them, are under the direct control of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company, thus providing assurance of continued economic monopoly and the ability to enforce it. No unauthorized reproduction has taken place, eliminating the chance of uncontrolled breeding with undesirable partners and the production of results that are not under the direct control and observation of, and that have no loyalty or obligation to, the company. Thus incentive to desert for the sake of a family is avoided, and the possibility of future mercenary opposition to Shin-Ra’s interests is eliminated.

The process of successful cloning has been in use for years, but public opinion is opposed to the ability to produce an army of identical and essentially robotic soldiers. Maintaining the impression of an equal opportunity for men of all backgrounds to be involved in the company is critical to PR. However, being able to more closely control the production of prime SOLDIER candidates and their training without involving public approval would be infinitely valuable in the long run. 

The physiological and genetic effects of mako on the human male have been well documented. Details pertinent to this proposal include the following:

1\. Increased metabolic rate, resulting in increased body temperature of 0.5 – 1.0 degree Celsius. This includes an increased scrotal temperature of 0.25 – 0.75 degree Celsius. Increased scrotal temperature has various detrimental effects, such as distal midpiece reflexes, on the tail configuration of spermatozoa. This drastically affects sperm motility and therefore fertility. It also causes sperm head abnormalities, and increased FSH and LH, both of which affect sperm development, maturation and viability.

2\. The seminal vesicles have been found to be moderately enlarged in most SOLDIERs. The semen has been found to be on average slightly more acidic, and increased in volume by a statistically significant amount (3-10 ml per ejaculate). Both the altered pH and the dilution factor have been found to contribute to decreased motility, sperm longevity and fertility. 

3\. Changes to the genetic material in all cells of the body allow greatly accentuated strength, mobility and sensory enhancement, and accelerated repair of tissues within the specimen, but are incompatible with producing viable offspring. Constant monitoring of all SOLDIERs through routine physical testing has confirmed permanent changes in germ cells. As well, on-going documentation of the sexual habits and liaisons of all registered SOLDIERs has never revealed any confirmed normal live births, regardless of partner. In vitro and in vivo experiments in the laboratory have shown that no embryo has survived past the blastocyst stage. Death occurs due to various and multiple lethal mutations. This has been well documented in several on-going and retrospective studies. 

4\. The scrotal circumference; testicular stroma; epididymis size; vas deferens length; and penile anatomy have all been found to be within normal ranges, as have the amount and rate of sperm production and maturation, and prostate and Cowper’s glands function. 

 

**Proposal**

As reproduction by normal methods (i.e. fertilization of a viable egg with viable sperm in vivo or in vitro, and incubation of the resultant embryo by natural or artificial means) is impossible for SOLDIERs, other methods must be considered. As aforementioned. cloning is not an option to be discussed here. Therefore, use of genetic material other than that in gametes must be considered: this leaves stem cells as the best option for obtaining genetic material that can then be processed and used to create offspring that will survive. It is proposed to use a modified somatic cell nuclear transfer technique to achieve this.

Stem cells can be harvested from various sources in the body: bone marrow, the peripheral blood stream, and adipose tissue. In addition, skin cells collected from various parts of the body, such as the prepuce, can be regressed to become stem cells, which can be reprogrammed and used for the proposed purpose. 

As a note, in the future, collection and freezing of amniotic and umbilical cord stem cells would be recommended during the gestation and at the birth of each unit produced by this method. Totipotent stem cells collected from surplus blastocysts would also be useful.

The selection process by which SOLDIER candidates are chosen for use in breeding must be vigorous. First Class must be given precedence, followed by top-rated Second Class. Standard physical testing must apply, with scores of above average to excellent/outstanding being achieved. Intelligence and emotional stability ratings must be in the top fifteen percentiles, as these are less critical. Those with unusual talents or aptitudes will be considered on an individual basis. A sufficient number of candidates must be chosen to ensure diversity both in phenotype and genotype.

Somatic stem cells can be collected during regular physical monitoring and testing. It is not recommended or required that disclosure be made to the subjects about their sample use. This is in keeping with standard company protocol.

It is recommended that somatic stem cells be collected from a variety of sources from each subject, as at this point it is not known what source will provide the most likely chance of success. Standard protocols for collection, processing and storage should be followed.

Using either harvested pluripotent stem cells, or adult skin cells that have been regressed to this stem cell stage, further reprogramming and regression to the totipotent stage will need to be done. These cells will then be processed to isolate and separate the DNA strands, with each cell becoming the equivalent of two gametes. 

The separate strands of DNA thus obtained must then be run through a standard coding machine to check for mutations. While some mutations can be left, for “natural” (i.e. computer selected) diversity, the lethal ones must be identified and turned off, or, if a strand is found to be too flawed, it must be discarded. Similar manipulation at the gene level is already being done on many species, including humans; this is essentially working backwards from the usual goals.

Each cell will provide two strands of DNA, one with an X chromosome and one with a Y. Obviously, the Y strands will be of paramount importance to produce a steady supply of male units, but it is recommended that X strands also be used. The possible benefits of females as modified SOLDIERs have not been fully explored, and this would provide an opportunity to assemble and train all-female units from the best possible sources and test them for possible use in the field. Also, these females would be excellent choices for future use in the breeding program.

Once the “clean” DNA half-strands are ready, in vitro fertilization of ova and initial incubation to the blastocyst stage can take place, at which point the embryo can be double-checked for viability. Implantation into a primed recipient or an artificial womb can then occur.

As this is not a straight cloning process, and the aim is to produce healthy, normal and genetically diverse children, ova from a variety of sources will be needed. Selection processes for donors should be similar as for SOLDIER candidates. Ideally, ova can be harvested from fresh cadavers, thus eliminating the need for documentation and legalities. Embryos can be incubated in tanks and decanted successfully, as has been shown. 

However, the use of live donors should not be ruled out; in vivo incubation must be explored, and the effect of the mother-child bond on future stability of potential SOLDIER units cannot be ignored. Therefore, once source candidates are selected, superovulation and harvesting of the ova thus produced can be done, and implantation of embryos into the original donors and/or surrogates can take place. This will be useful in determining whether a natural or artificial uterine environment is best for fetal development, and also if full and half siblings survive and thrive as well in both types of environments.

The opportunities for derivative studies are myriad.

 

**Potential Problems**

Inability to isolate normal genetic material from regressed stem cells  
Inability to shut off mutated genes  
Persistent detrimental mutations in the split DNA strands  
Differentiation of stem cells into teratomas or other cancers post-implantation  
Rejection or fatality of embryos or fetuses at any stage of gestation  
Long-term effects of mako on second generation 

 

**Summary**

In summary, this proposal has clear economic and military advantages for the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. It is a realistic and timely opportunity to produce and control a steady supply of the elite units that give the company a clear edge in today’s world. 

Building on existing methods, some time will need to be spent on perfecting the techniques for isolation and separation of viable SOLDIER genetic material, and discovering the optimal environment for new unit incubation and production, but once those hurdles are dealt with, production is easily possible with existing technology and in-house resources.

This proposal is to encourage the pertinent departments to allocate part of their budgets to this project, in light of its potential to return profits and assist in maintaining the company’s status in the long-term. 

 

 

**References**

Dada, R.; Gupta, N.P., Kucheria, K. Deterioration Of Sperm Morphology In Men Exposed To High Temperature. Department of Anatomy & Urology, All India Institute of Medical Sciences, New Delhi-110029, INDIA.  
Martin due Pan, R.C; Campana, A; (1993): Physiopathology of spermatogenic arrest. Fertility and Sterility. 60 : pp 937-46.  
Tas, S; Lauwerys, R; Lison, D (1996) : Occupational Hazards for Male Reproductive system. Critical Reviews in Toxicology. 26 : pp 261-307  
Wang, C; Berman, N; Mcdonald, V; Hull, L; Leung, A; Superlano, L; et al (1996) : Effect of increased scrotal temperature on sperm production in normal men. Fertility and Sterility 68 pp 334-39.  
Bodford, J.M. : Effects of temperature on the epididymis and testis : Experimental Studies. In : Temperature and Environmental effects on the Testis. Zorgniotti AW, Edr; Plenum Press, New York 19-32 (1991)  
Bergmann, M; Behre, H.M; Nieschlag, E. (1985) : Serum FSH and testicular morphology in male infertility. Clinical Endocrinology 40 : pp. 133-36.  
Animal Reproduction Science 79 (2003) 1–15 Effects of scrotal insulation on sperm production, semen quality, and testicular echotexture in Bos indicus and Bos indicus × Bos taurus bulls. Leonardo F.C. Brito,∗, Antonio E.D.F. Silva, Rogerio T. Barbosa, Maria M. Unanian, John P. Kastelic.  
Chenoweth, Peter J. Genetic sperm defects. Theriogenology 64 (2005) 457–468  
Barth AD, Bull Breeding Soundness Evaluation. Western Canadian Association of Bovine Practitioners; 2000  
Barth AD, Oko RJ. Abnormal Morphology of Bovine Spermatozoa. Iowa Sate University Press. Ames, Iowa. 1989  
Barth AD. The sequential appearance of sperm abnormalities after scrotal insulation or dexamethasone treatment in bulls. Can Vet J 1994;34:93-102  
Jelniski, M., Dorin, C., Erickson, N., Creelman, C. Understanding Breeding Soundness Evaluations.  
Barrilleaux B, Phinney DG, Prockop DJ, O'Connor KC (2006). "Review: ex vivo engineering of living tissues with adult stem cells". Tissue Eng 12 (11): 3007–19.  
Gimble JM, Katz AJ, Bunnell BA (2007). "Adipose-derived stem cells for regenerative medicine". Circ Res 100 (9): 1249–60.  
"Making human embryonic stem cells". The Economist. 2007-11-22.  
Brand, Madeleine; Palca, Joe and Cohen, Alex (2007-11-20). "Skin Cells Can Become Embryonic Stem Cells". National Public Radio.  
"Breakthrough Set to Radically Change Stem Cell Debate". News Hour with Jim Lehrer. 2007-11-20.  
“His inspiration comes from the research by Prof Shinya Yamanaka at Kyoto University, which suggests a way to create human embryo stem cells without the need for human eggs, which are in extremely short supply, and without the need to create and destroy human cloned embryos, which is bitterly opposed by the pro life movement."Highfield, Roger (2007-11-16). "Dolly creator Prof Ian Wilmut shuns cloning". London: The Telegraph.  
Frozen blood a source of stem cells, study finds. newsdaily.com (2010-07-01)  
Semb H (2005). "Human embryonic stem cells: origin, properties and applications". APMIS 113 (11–12): 743–50.  
Woltjen K, Michael IP, Mohseni P, Desai R, Mileikovsky M, Hämäläinen R, Cowling R, Wang W, Liu P, Gertsenstein M, Kaji K, Sung HK, Nagy A (2009-03-01). "piggyBac transposition reprograms fibroblasts to induced pluripotent stem cells". Nature 458 (7239): 766–70.  
"Canadians make stem cell breakthrough". March 1, 2009. Retrieved March 1, 2009.  
"Researchers find new method for turning adult cells into stem cells". Amherst Daily News. Canadian Press. 2009-01-03.  
Sample, Ian (2009-03-01). "Scientists' stem cell breakthrough ends ethical dilemma". London: The Guardian.  
Kaji K, Norrby K, Paca A, Mileikovsky M, Mohseni P, Woltjen K (2009). "Virus-free induction of pluripotency and subsequent excision of reprogramming factors". Nature 458 (7239): 771–5.  
Lee AS, Kahatapitiya P, Kramer B, Joya JE, Hook J, Liu R, Schevzov G, Alexander IE, McCowage G, Montarras D, Gunning PW, Hardeman EC (2009). "Methylguanine DNA methyltransferase-mediated drug resistance-based selective enrichment and engraftment of transplanted stem cells in skeletal muscle". Stem Cells 27 (5): 1098–1108.  
Takahashi K, Tanabe K, Ohnuki M, Narita M, Ichisaka T, Tomoda K, Yamanaka S (2007). "Induction of pluripotent stem cells from adult human fibroblasts by defined factors" (PDF). Cell 131 (5): 861–72.  
Yu J, Vodyanik MA, Smuga-Otto K, Antosiewicz-Bourget J, Frane JL, Tian S, Nie J, Jonsdottir GA, Ruotti V, Stewart R, Slukvin II, Thomson JA (2007). "Induced pluripotent stem cell lines derived from human somatic cells". Science 318 (5858): 1917–20.  
Chung Y, Klimanskaya I, Becker S, Li T, Maserati M, Lu SJ, Zdravkovic T, Ilic D, Genbacev O, Fisher S, Krtolica A, Lanza R (2008). "Human Embryonic Stem Cell Lines Generated without Embryo Destruction". Cell Stem Cell 2 (2): 113–117.  
Sample, Ian (2009-03-01). "Scientists' stem cell breakthrough ends ethical dilemma". London: The Guardian.  
Kaji K, Norrby K, Paca A, Mileikovsky M, Mohseni P, Woltjen K (2009). "Virus-free induction of pluripotency and subsequent excision of reprogramming factors". Nature 458 (7239): 771–5.  
Lee AS, Kahatapitiya P, Kramer B, Joya JE, Hook J, Liu R, Schevzov G, Alexander IE, McCowage G, Montarras D, Gunning PW, Hardeman EC (2009). "Methylguanine DNA methyltransferase-mediated drug resistance-based selective enrichment and engraftment of transplanted stem cells in skeletal muscle". Stem Cells 27 (5): 1098–1108.  
Kerry, Grens (29 January 2014). "New Method for Reprogramming Cells". scientist.com.  
Boyer LA, Lee TI, Cole MF, Johnstone SE, Levine SS, Zucker JP, Guenther MG, Kumar RM, Murray HL, Jenner RG, Gifford DK, Melton DA, Jaenisch R, Young RA (2005). "Core transcriptional regulatory circuitry in human embryonic stem cells". Cell 122 (6): 947–56.  
Conrad S, Renninger M, Hennenlotter J, Wiesner T, Just L, Bonin M, Aicher W, Bühring HJ, Mattheus U, Mack A, Wagner HJ, Minger S, Matzkies M, Reppel M, Hescheler J, Sievert KD, Stenzl A, Skutella T (2008). "Generation of pluripotent stem cells from adult human testis". Nature 456 (7220): 344–9.  
Mitalipov S, Wolf D; Wolf (2009). "Totipotency, pluripotency and nuclear reprogramming". Advances in Biochemical Engineering & Biotechnology 114: 185–99.  
Sugimoto K, Gordon SP, Meyerowitz EM (April 2011). "Regeneration in plants and animals: dedifferentiation, transdifferentiation, or just differentiation?". Trends Cell Biol. 21 (4): 212–8.  
Li, J; Liu, X; Wang, H; Zhang, S; Liu, F; Wang, X; Wang, Y (2009). "Human embryos derived by somatic cell nuclear transfer using an alternative enucleation approach". Cloning and Stem Cells 11 (1): 39–50.  
Wilmut, I.; Schnieke, A. E.; McWhir, J.; Kind, A. J.; Campbell, K. H. S. (1997). "Viable offspring derived from fetal and adult mammalian cells". Nature 385 (6619): 810–813.  
Lo, B; Parham, L (2009). "Ethical issues in stem cell research". Endocrine Reviews 30 (3): 204–13.  
Tachibana M (2013). "Human Embryonic Stem Cells Derived by Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer". Cell. In Press.  
Gurdon JB, Byrne JA, Simonsson S (September 2003). "Nuclear reprogramming and stem cell creation". Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 100. Suppl 1 (90001): 11819–22.  
Asch R, Simerly C, Ord T, Ord VA, Schatten G (July 1995). "The stages at which human fertilization arrests: microtubule and chromosome configurations in inseminated oocytes which failed to complete fertilization and development in humans". Hum. Reprod. 10 (7): 1897–906.  
Choi, Charles. "Cell-Off: Induced Pluripotent Stem Cells Fall Short of Potential Found in Embryonic Version". Scientific American.  
Hayashi K, Ogushi S, Kurimoto K, Shimamoto S, Ohta H, Saitou M (2012). "Offspring from oocytes derived from in vitro primordial germ cell-like cells in mice". Science 338 (6109): 971–5.  
French AJ, Adams CA, Anderson LS, Kitchen JR, Hughes MR, Wood SH (2008). "Development of human cloned blastocysts following somatic cell nuclear transfer (SCNT) with adult fibroblasts". Stem Cells Express 26 (2): 485–93.  
Niyazi, Maximilian; Niyazi, Ismat; Belka, Claus (2007). "Counting colonies of clonogenic assays by using densitometric software". Radiation Oncology 2: 4.  
Dahle, Jostein; Kakar, Manish; Steen, Harald B.; Kaalhus, Olav (2004). "Automated counting of mammalian cell colonies by means of a flat bed scanner and image processing". Cytometry 60A (2): 182–8.  
Carney, DN; Winkler, CF (1985). "In vitro assays of chemotherapeutic sensitivity". Important advances in oncology: 78–103.  
Hoffman, Robert M. (1991). "In vitro sensitivity assays in cancer: A review, analysis, and prognosis". Journal of Clinical Laboratory Analysis 5 (2): 133–43.


End file.
